federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
James Munroe CP
James Patrick Munroe is the Cardassian loving Terran who made his life on Prime as an Archon. Hard-working and dedicated, James made his dreams come true on his own despite his families outcry against it. James currently runs a law office on Bajoran in Ashalla. Background Information In 2368, Sarah had been assigned to the conn and was in command of the bridge when the Enterprise struck a series of quantum filaments. She was killed when the conn station exploded. Shawn remained a widower for several years until he was introduced to Questa while he was on Cardassia, appreciating her support with James. Later, Shawn interacted with a 'Cardassian' officer by the name of Jevun, only to discover a strange attraction. He found out it is Questa and then two went intimate and no idea that Questa conceived despite precautions, prompting Questa to pick Shawn over Eron Bern CP in marriage. With Questa as his step-mother, James formed an Odepus complex, leading some heightened tension. Soon enough, however the Munroe marriage failed and James' parents divorce. Shawn eventually found love again with Keiko, James' former school teacher, and they married. James' family is one known for having a lot of wealth/latinum which is produced through the Munroe resorts in Toronto, the Ferengi Stock Market and proper investments. After problems between himself and his own father, over his choices to be pro-Cardassian and love for the culture, James attached himself to Bern. Bern was able to guide him and teach him many things about the culture, taking the boy under his wing. James often felt closer to Bern than his own father and was devastated when Bern was declared dead in 2381. When Eron returned from the mUniverse, James was one of the few people who knew. He was able to notice similarities, discovering Bern's identity over the facade of Sen Anton. Since Eron's divorce and return to the mUniverse, James has had no contact with his mentor. Personal Life Neo Magro (2379-2379): James met the girl he lost his virginity to through his sister's Rebecca Munroe. Hitting it off at a nightclub in March of 2379, the two started to exclusively date for almost a year while the family was living on Earth. Neo was the girl that he eventually lost his virginity too, opening the door to many other possibilities. Soon enough, James made the decision to leave for Earth and stay on Cardassia for recreation and enrolled in school. He ended up cheating on Neo, promptly breaking it off when he came back to Earth, wishing to be single when starting university on Cardassia. Ashta Sarex (2380-2380): James met his ex-girlfriend in the summer of 2380 during a visit to Earth. Because she was the only Cardassian around, he formed an interest in her and the two started to date. It was a short lived summer romance, which didn't work because of James' motives and eventual long-distance relationship. James and Ashta quickly broke up and Ahsta rebounded with soon to be husband Avarin. Ashley Moss (2381-2381): James met his ex-girlfriend in January, 2381 when she began an understudy to his father. Together, on a trip to Cardassia, the two became more than friends, which started off their relationship. Keeping up the long distance the relationship only lasted two months, breaking up in April of 2381 when Cydja Damar-Bern expressed an interest in dating her long time friend. The break up was nasty, fueled by Ashley's bitterness at being left for a richer, younger, Cardassian woman that she figured James was using just to get ahead in his career. They no longer speak. Previous Spouse(s) Cydja Damar-Bern James met his first wife, Cydja Damar-Bern, in 2375 (Post 2896) and seem to have been destined to be together. In 2374, Eron Bern was assisted by a future version of James Munroe to escape from a Federation holding cell. Bern was told that in the future, James and Cydja were together and happy. However, in another timeline, a future Cydja returns for a secret mission in which she was to assassinate Glinn Letho Sr (Dayin Letho-Evek's father) and explained to Eron Bern that it was the man's son who was responsible for a lot of misfortune in her life, this prompted an automatic dislike for Dayin and reinforced a closeness to James, accepting him more as Cydja's fated partner. Finally, when James moved to Cardassia to go to University he and Cydja got closer after she broke up with Dayin. Cydja soon convinced him to be intimate with her and they became an official couple. By the time she was 15 they were engaged, despite Corat Damar's harsh criteria (sans a dowry). In 2383, the couple were given the Bern house, where Cydja had grown up in as an engagement gift. In 2393, James realized he was no longer in love with Cydja and the two divorced later that year. They have two children together. Children James has two children with Cydja Damar named Saharah Munroe and Eron Munroe CP. Please see the links for more information. Education and Career When James turned 18 and was finally an adult, he applied to the University of Cardassia. Entering into a four year program in Cardassian Law and Foreign Relations with a minor in engineering, he didn't graduate until June 2384. Despite being a Terran, all of James' hard work put him graduating in the top 15 of his class. Finally, later in 2384, James was accepted into a Masters program that lasted three years, ending with a one year internship at a diplomatic office. During his graduate degree, Cydja had also been attending the University with a focus on archaeology. Capping off his education, James and Cydja moved to Earth, where he received a law degree from Harvard University. Graduating in 2390, he finished with another internship in a San Francisco law office. He is currently working at a law office in Ashalla, Bajor to be closer to Cydja's family. 1 James Munroe CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2362 Category:All Characters